


To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

by FaultyParagon



Series: NieR: To Be Human [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: 2B and 9S, on a journey to explore a new land where they are no longer restrained – where they are no longer alone. The lines between androids and humanity have never been so blurred.-Spoiler heavy, post-game.
Relationships: 2B & 9S & Original NieR Character, 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: NieR: To Be Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	To Rest Eternal (to wander on)

[1]

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Nines, the right engine is destabilizing!"

"I know!" the purple-eyed android cried, rerouting the energy inputs for the crumbling engine in an attempt to salvage it. "I'm trying to cut off the fuel supply- the cell is out! We've lost it- the wing integrity is starting to fail- it's no use- I can't maintain lift!"

2B shifted 9S's flight unit to a completely manual control system, allowing her to cut off fuel to the engine completely before it combusted. Altering the unit's configuration until it was an airship again, she leaned forward and focused upon the distance shoreline against the night sky, setting up a glide angle that would bring them close to the land they had been aiming for.

9S leaned forward, resting his cheek against her back as she deftly piloted the plane from his lap. The cockpit was realistically too tiny to fit both the former YoRHa soldiers, but it had been the only choice- all the other flight units they had encountered had been completely unsalvageable. All they were able to do was strip the cockpit of 9S's tattered unit so that the two androids, along with the Pods, could fit; that had led to the Pods being taped against the ceiling to prevent them from crashing into each other, and 2B seated upon 9S's lap precariously.

2B didn't mind- it gave her a better view of their landmark in the darkness, an easier way to gauge her approach. 9S didn't mind- hearing her core pulsing through her back and against his cheek was comforting.

"Brace yourself," 2B muttered through gritted teeth, pulling up on the controls slightly to bleed off some airspeed. "This isn't going to be a pretty landing."

"These aren't made to land as a _plane!_"

She snorted, squeezing the controls. "You don't say?"

And then, the impact, and everything was noise-chaos-destruction-screeching silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
